A Warning
by MaFan
Summary: During the final move in, Doris and Natalia have a little chat...


**A Warning**

**Completed: 29-06-10**

**Title: A Warning  
Author: MaFan  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: The characters present in the below story are the property of P&G, Telenext and CBS.I intend to make no profit from this story as it is for entertainment purposes only, but reviews are always welcome.  
Summary: During the move, Doris and Natalia have a little chat.  
Authors Note: Gotta love Doris getting her freak on! I seem to have an obsession with Doris in protective mode. This story is separate to my other one shot so 'Aftermath of Destruction' didn't happen in this storyline.**

**A Warning**

"_Ok, 5 minute lemonade break and then back to work."_

Natalia stood on the porch with a smile on her face.

"Wow! I came at the right time!" Doris and Olivia giggled as they made their way to the offered beverage.

The day was hot and just a little bit sticky, a perfect day for homemade lemonade. As Natalia offered a glass to Doris, she couldn't help but notice an unfamiliar glint in her eye, and that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes as she accepted the glass.

'_I think I'm going to have a little chat with you when I get the chance'._ Doris thought darkly as she looked at the beautiful Latina opposite her.

The motley crew of friends, family and helpers had been hard at work for the last two hours, moving the boxes from the truck to the house and unpacking their contents, to be placed in their rightful home.

Doris was in desperate need of a drink, and proceeded to take herself into the kitchen and fetch herself a glass of water. She was not expecting to see Natalia standing at the kitchen table unpacking what appeared to be plates.

Checking that everyone was engaged elsewhere, Doris entered the kitchen running everything she wanted to say through her head at warp speed.

"Hi, do you mind if a grab myself a drink?"

'_That's it Doris, start polite... lull her into submission.'_

"Yeah sure, the glasses are in the cupboard next to the fridge, help yourself."

Natalia had been puzzling all day about the mysterious look she had received from the Mayor earlier. She figured she was probably about to find out.

After taking a deep breath, and a sip of water Doris turned to face Natalia.

"So, you finally convinced her to cave in... come back to you?"

Natalia looked up from the plate she was unwrapping to find that odd look, once again on Doris' face.

"Well I don't think it was all me, but yes I did."

"Well, she lasted longer I thought she would, there's hope at least."

Natalia didn't like the flippant tone in Doris' voice, and she like what she was actually saying even less.

"Ah hope? Hope for what exactly?"

"Oh just hope enough that she may survive the next time you hurt her."

The flippant tone was still there and Natalia couldn't believe this woman had so casually insulted her.

"How dare you come into my home, my kitchen and imply that I would ever hurt Olivia! Where do you get off?"

Natalia was angry, and she wasn't about to let this... woman come into her home and ruin her reunion with Olivia.

Doris let the fake smile that had been plastered across her face fall, and replaced it with an angry frown.

"I don't have to imply anything Natalia. You already have hurt Olivia, I'm just saying that the fight I thought had died is still there, so the next time you rip her heart out she might live afterwards!"

Natalia exploded with anger and affront.

"There isn't going to be a next time! I've made the mistake of leaving her once I am NOT going to do that again!"

"You better not, because you will have more than your God to answer to if I ever have to see her go through that again."

In the heat of their argument, to women had failed to notice the creaking of the stairs as the subject of their heated discussion came down the stairs. Olivia was looking for Doris. She had said she was going to get a drink, and that had been half an hour ago.

'_How long does it take a Mayor to get a glass of water?' _Olivia was chuckling to herself when she heard the raised voices of her friend and girlfriend coming from the kitchen. She paused at the doorway, wondering what could possibly make her girlfriend of all people yell!

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I mean that you have no idea the gift you've been given! You have no idea how much Olivia loves you! You have no idea how your leaving affected her!" Doris knew that if Olivia ever found out about this conversation she would be in VERY BIG TROUBLE, but it was something Doris felt Natalia needed to know. It was something that needed to be said.

"I know I broke her heart..." Natalia began quietly.

"Oh you did more than that!" at least, thought Doris, Natalia had the good sense to look ashamed of herself.

"It's going to sound melodramatic. But it's the truth. You broke more than her heart Natalia, you broke her. You broke the great Olivia 'Freakin' Spencer. That's not a feat many people can lay claim to accomplishing."

Natalia had a dumbfounded look on her face. She would have thought Doris was lying if not for the blazing fire of protection that she could see alight in her eyes. Olivia stayed hidden behind the door and bowed her head. She never wanted Natalia to know any of this. She didn't want to appear weak or dependant, but just being reminded of how she felt in that month was enough to take the fight out of her... maybe Natalia did need to hear this.

After a pause, Doris continued.

"She hasn't told you, has she? How she fell apart, how she searched for you? She had to send Emma away because she was starting to scare her little girl. I was there, helping her look for you. I was the only person she could go to because no-one else knew what was going on. Father Ray and Blake weren't talking and your son and Frank were attacking her at every possible opportunity."

Natalia could do nothing but shake her head and let the building tears fall down her cheeks as she closed her eyes. Doris could see Natalia was starting to understand, but she was on a roll.

"I had to stand there and watch as one of the strongest, fiercest women I have ever known, screamed herself hoarse in the middle of a nunnery courtyard. Begging the woman she loved to come back and fight for them. And I had to watch, as the call went unanswered."

Natalia collapsed onto the chair standing beside her. All Doris could hear as Natalia's head went into her hands was the repeated whispers,

"I'm so sorry. How did you ever forgive me?"

"Because she loves you."

Doris knew that her point had been made. Natalia almost got it now. Seeing the woman who had been so steadfast since her return, sitting so lost at her kitchen table was disturbing, so putting her hand comfortingly on Natalia's arm, Doris joined her at the table.

"Look, I'm not telling you this because I get my jollies out of watching you cry, hell if Olivia knew I was doing this she's probably kill me on the spot! I'm telling you this because you need to know the gift you have. You need to know not to abuse the power you have over her, to respect it and cherish it because not everyone is blessed with that in their lifetime."

Natalia looked Doris in the eye and after a sniffle, gave an earnest nod of head.

"I will Doris. I meant what I said earlier, I'm never going to hurt her again!"

Doris nodded her head in acceptance and understanding.

"I meant what I said earlier too. Olivia is my friend, Natalia. My only friend really, and as incomprehensible as the thought may be... I love her. NOT that I would ever tell her that! But I will protect her, so if you hurt her again... like I said, you will have more than your god to answer to."

Natalia was shocked beyond reckoning. Doris Wolfe had a friend, and not just any friend but Olivia! As absurd as that thought was when first considered, Natalia could actually see it working.

"Understood. So I reckon to save your and my hide... this conversation never happened?"

Doris laughed.

"Yeah I think that might be a good idea. I had better get back upstairs." She got up from the table, before stopping and looking at the Latina over her shoulder.

"Oh and Natalia... Congratulations." With that she walked out of the kitchen, and straight into the open arms of her "only friend". There was a shocked pause before Doris returned the fierce hug.

"Thank you." Olivia whispered in her ear, and Doris knew it wasn't for spilling the secrets to her girlfriend.

"Hey, someone had to stick up for you... it might as well be someone with connections." Both women laughed as the hug ended, they stepped apart and headed back upstairs to finish the unpacking.

It was later that evening and Olivia and Natalia were standing arm in arm as they waved everyone off.

"Bye! Thank you!" Natalia called as the convoy of cars made their way down the drive.

Doris was just getting into the driver's seat of her car when she heard Olivia's voice calling to her across the yard.

"Oh and Doris," she spun to look her in the eye, "I love you too."

With a smile and a shake of her head, Doris slid into her car and drove herself and her daughter home.

"You heard the whole conversation didn't you?" Natalia asked quietly as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist.

"Not the whole conversation, but enough."

"Olivia I am so sor..."

"Shh. Don't worry about it. We can talk about it later, right now I believe there is a bedroom that needs unpacking." Olivia's voice had turned husky and it sent shivers running down Natalia spine.

"Oh is there? I thought I'd done that already?" Natalia replied with a faux innocent look on her face.

"Oh you have, there are just a few more things that need settling. And I intend to do that right now."

"I think that might be a very good idea." Natalia gave Olivia an impish grin as she took her hand and pulled her into the house and up the stairs to... their bedroom.


End file.
